A Watching Butterfly
by Haalyle
Summary: "I don't like saying goodbyes. I never have. All those times I left you…" He put a finger to her lips, "Shh, don't worry about that now. All that matters is the present. I'll always be there for you Ada, always." Post RE6, LeonXAda
1. Prologue

**AN: I had this **_**weird **_**idea for a story last night. I had an idea on how to begin it and end it, but nothing about the middle of it. No, it's not a one-shot; this had a feeling to be multi-chaptered. Ignore my rambling, let's hope this is worth it!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters… however, I do own my own Supernatural beings.**

* * *

A Watching Butterfly

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Evil_

_Evil is the name of a non-existed species, or at least this is what we think. Evils are known for their awful terms of agreements you have to go by. An Evil can be anyone, thus making it hard to know who an Evil is._

_An Evil usually targets a human being and will strike at the one moment they know they're at their weak point. They'll corner the being into a corner, not a corner of the room but of the very situation they are in. Example, if a person is having trouble with a relationship, an Evil will know exactly who it is and bluff to that person that they've taken them or been watching over them. This will either scare or anger their target._

_And thus begins the offer. An Evil will offer something usually without any exchange, but this is the catch. There is no written Terms of Agreements and thus the victim had just been put into a trap. The target, also, cannot just run away. The Evil will always look for them continuously, in some cases the target has actually been killed and since this happened, more Evils have taken the opportunity that if they don't agree, their target are never seen again. Their whereabouts afterwards are usually left unknown._

* * *

Ada Wong rested against the wall, waiting for her target to walk past her. She had to blend in with her surroundings so she wore white long sleeved top and black leather pants that she wore back in China.

The alleyway was perhaps the most hygienic part of town. There was no rubbish or shit on the ground and hardly anyone smoked. Ada preferred just resting here rather than where she was staying.

A clocked figure walked past her and turned left to go further into the alley.

Ada watched as the clocked figure walked out of her view. She pushed herself off the wall and slowly made her way around the corner, trying to keep out of view.

The clocked figure was standing at the end of the alleyway as if waiting for someone to come. She walked casually towards him, keeping most of her attention on him.

He turned to face her and held his hands up, as if surrendering.

"I knew you were coming, Ada Wong," He muttered. Andrew had no last name and most of all he seemed out of the ordinary. Hardly anyone knew who he was or what his motives were, but he looked at her calmly, meaning no harm.

"Andrew, what are you?" Ada asked curiously, aiming her custom 9mm at him.

"Have you not read the files Miss Wong?" Andrew asked in a teasing manner, he lowered his hands as if knowing she wasn't going to shoot him.

"That can't be possible. All the known Evils died years ago," Ada replied, keeping her aim on him steadily.

He shook his head slowly, "No, those were only the known Evils, there are plenty unregistered Evils in the world."

Ada sighed, lowering her gun. Shooting him would do no good, Evils didn't die from force, they died of old age.

"What is it?" She asked with a tint of anger in her voice. He was meant to be _her _target, not vice-versa.

"I'm not going to bluff my way into this, Miss Wong, because I know for a fact that that won't do anything," Andrew replied, "You know you have to make this agreement work otherwise no one will ever know what's happened to you."

"Yes, I've read the files," Ada nodded impatiently. She wasn't in the mood to find out what happened to the many victims that had refused the offer.

"OK, let's cut to the deal."

* * *

**AN: I know, it's a short beginning, but I'm mostly just setting the scene.**


	2. The Deal is Set

**AN: Thanks for bearing with me with those spelling mistakes, I re-read the story this morning and fixed them up.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, their Capcom's to keep. Let's just hope they use them properly!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deal is Set

* * *

_Butterfly_

_When you hear the word 'butterfly' you probably think about those insects with really pretty wings. Yeah, that is a butterfly, but this butterfly species is extremely different._

_The only way to be a butterfly is agreeing to the offer set by an Evil. The trouble with being a butterfly is that the one you love will not remember you anymore, even if the deal is to watch over their entire life._

_Being a butterfly means two things, you're there but you're not really there. Yeah confusing, I know but that's why I'm writing about these Supernatural beings, because eventually you will meet one, one day. It doesn't matter if they don't tell you straight out that their not a human being, there are Supernatural beings all around you._

_To explain what I mean by the above statement, a butterfly will watch over someone they care about and actually be there, other people may see them, but the one they are actually watching over will not see them. This is mainly due to the fact that as part of the deal with an Evil, the one you are watching doesn't remember you, doesn't know that you exist. And that is the deal you make with an Evil._

* * *

Ada Wong had to choose the type of clothes she was going to wear for the rest of her life. A butterfly wasn't immortal, but at least she couldn't be killed easily. She didn't hesitate when Andrew had told her the deal, but now she was getting frustrated. The hardest thing was watching over someone you care about that doesn't even know who you are. It's like not believing in magic and you won't see it, not believing in a butterfly and the exact same thing happens.

The clothes of choice were laid out before her on the bed at the room that she _had _been staying at.

_Why didn't I just die at Raccoon? It would have made my life a lot easier_, she thought to herself, studying the two sets of clothing.

The one to her right was a long sleeved turquoise shirt and long blue skirt. She shook her head, blue wasn't her colour. The one to her left was a red dress, the same that she had worn many years back in Europe. The one with a butterfly on it.

She sighed deeply and picked up the red dress, feeling a wave of sadness take over her as she held it in her arms. Was she going to survive this? She wondered if she could just kill herself right now. She shook her head, no that's the coward's choice.

She _was _going to get through this! She was a brave woman and always would be, even if she was a cursed butterfly.

* * *

"Whoa!" Helena cried out in shock as a mug smashed onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. She looked at Leon worried, "What the hell?!"

"Ah!" He cried out, lowering down to his feet as a sharp piece of ceramic was dug into his foot. He pulled it out and sighed, watching as some blood dripped off his foot.

"Why'd you do that?" Helena asked with confusion, grabbing a paper towel from the counter, washing the paper towel over with water and dubbing his foot with it.

"I don't know. I know I was thinking about something, but I must have forgotten something…" He muttered, trailing off a little, knowing that it didn't make any sense.

"Calm down, go sit down, I'll clean this up," Helena said, handing him the wet paper towel and getting up for a dust pan and broom to clean up the kitchen.

Leon nodded, getting up slowly and sitting on a chair, washing the wound with the paper towel.

"Sorry Helena," He muttered softly, watching her as she cleaned the pieces of mug off the ground.

"Don't worry about it. When I forget stuff I do the same thing," She laughed, dusting the ceramic pieces into the bin.

Sherry walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. She looked at Helena with confusion.

"What happened in here?" She asked worried, walking over to Leon who she noticed was cleaning blood off his foot.

"Something," Helena shrugged, mopping the tiled floor, "I'm not too sure what though."

"Are you okay," Sherry asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could be worse right? The pieces of ceramic could have hit my face," He replied, as she ripped another piece of paper towel from the roll, put some water on it like Helena did and cleaned his foot off, throwing the other paper towel into the bin.

"Yep, you're right," Sherry nodded but then became serious again, "Leon, you don't usually do this, Helena usually does."

"I know. I just can't remember what I've forgotten," Leon replied, sighing a little.

"That happens a lot, but don't worry you'll remember whatever it is, just as long as you don't smash another mug onto the ground," Sherry said, putting a smile on her face, "There, I'll check if there's any pieces still in there."

* * *

Ada knocked on the door. Andrew had told her that Leon was at Helena's house for reasons unknown to him. Ada felt angered that Andrew had targeted her, but as part of the deal Andrew had promised never to target Leon and so Ada had agreed, only as long as he kept to his word.

Ada knocked on the door, wondering if anyone remembered who she was.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, this could have been longer, but considering I've got a bunch of revision to do for exam week next week, this will do.**


	3. A Forgotten Visitor

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and showing interest in this story. I, myself, didn't really think it was such a good idea for a story, but yet I decided to write it. That just goes to show that writing a story that you wouldn't think would be good can sometimes show a different side.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters and you guessed it! I never will.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Forgotten Visitor

* * *

_Watcher_

_Continuing on with the Supernatural beings, a Watcher is the name for a being who is watching over a Butterfly to make sure they don't break their own word. A Butterfly doesn't usually know there's a Watcher watching over them. Some Butterflies get extremely paranoid over a Watcher that they completely forget their deal and just look for the Watcher. When this happens or the breaching of their agreements, a Watcher tells the Evil and the Evil will hunt down their target again to either give them a warning or, if it is done repeatedly, will punish them which is usually resulted in the Butterfly's disappearance._

_Usually after a while of being watched, depending on the Butterfly's reliability, that Watcher will report to the Evil that the Butterfly has kept to their word and from then on the Watch is free. If anything happens after that, the Evil will immediately seek the Butterfly, wanting an explanation and if one is not given that Butterfly will not be seen again._

* * *

Helena opened the door, wondering who it could possibly. When she looked outside, no one was there. Thinking it was a prank; she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Was anyone there Helena?" Sherry asked her as she came back into the kitchen. Sherry was sitting across from Leon, drinking a cup of tea.

"No, probably one of those kids doing a knock 'n' run or something," Helena shrugged, filling the sink with detergent mixed with water to wash the plates up.

They heard a knocking on the wall near the door frame of the kitchen. The trio looked at the door frame and Sherry let out a small gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Sherry asked the door frame, making Helena and Leon look at her confused.

"Sherry, you're talking to the door frame. If you wanna do that, go to your bedroom," Helena laughed, she turned around and returned to wash the dishes.

Sherry sighed in slight frustration. She placed her mug and did exactly as Helena suggested.

* * *

"So, you're the only one who can see me," Ada said as she followed Sherry to her room.

"Who are you? Are you the one that helped me out on the boat?" Sherry asked in return, as she closed the door behind Ada. She sat on the bed and watched Ada closely, "How did you get in here?"

Ada motioned her to calm down, "Shush, calm down Sherry."

"How do you know my name?" Sherry asked, ignoring Ada's request for her to be quiet.

"Can I speak please?" Ada asked. Sherry nodded, the room falling quiet.

"Thank you. My name is Ada Wong and yes I helped you and Jake out while you were having your journey on the boat," Ada explained, resting against the wall near the door, "I knocked on the door, but Helena doesn't seem to see me, I sneaked by her and came in."

"You knocked on the wall of the kitchen too," Sherry added and Ada nodded in agreement.

"Even if no one can see me, they can hear me… sort of," Ada shrugged. Sherry motioned for her to sit next to her, but Ada shook her head.

"I'll explain the reason why I'm here. An Evil targeted me, I don't know if you know what that is," Ada told her and Sherry shook her head at the mention of the Supernatural being, "An Evil is a Supernatural being who targets people and offers them deals without exchange. The catch is that the deals are never good and if you try to run away the Evil will most likely kill you."

"I was targeted by one of these Evils and I had to agree to his deal. The deal is…" Ada sighed a little, hoping that she was able to tell Sherry what it was, hoping that she was strong enough to even go through with it.

"Does it involve Leon?" Sherry asked with curiosity.

"I have to watch over him for the rest of my life, but he won't remember me," Ada replied simply, sighing with relief that she was able to tell someone.

"Can you get him to remember you?" Sherry asked, "Is that's allowed in the Terms?"

"That's the whole point of this situation," Ada explained, sitting next to Sherry on the bed.

"Is that going to be hard?" Sherry asked. Ada wondered if Sherry was only going to ask her questions, because it certainly seemed like it.

"Considering the fact he doesn't know who I am and doesn't even know I exist, I'm thinking it might be," Ada jumped a little when Helena opened the door.

"Sherry, I didn't actually mean it," Helena sighed, but then she noticed something sitting next to Sherry, a shadow that wasn't hers.

"Don't worry Helena," Sherry said, looking at the worried look on Helena's face. Sherry got up and walked to Helena, "It's just Ada."

"Ada…" Helena muttered and then gasped, "How did she get in here?!"

"Not a very long story, I sneaked past you when you opened the door," Ada replied, suddenly realising that it was better when Helena didn't see her.

Helena looked at her angered, "Why are you here?"

"Sherry can describe that to you, I've got other things to do," Ada replied, the tone rising with anger. She got up from the bed and walked past Helena.

Helena stared at her for a little while but soon let down, looking at Sherry, "Please, explain."

* * *

Ada felt something stab into her foot as she walked into the kitchen. She looked down at her feet and noticed a piece of what appeared to be a broken mug was stabbed into her feet. Her high heel shoes didn't do a good job at trying keep it out.

She lowered down to her feet, hoping there were any other pieces on the floor. She took the shoe off her right foot and placed it to her side. As she pulled the small piece out, little tiny drips of blood dripped onto the floor.

"Get a piece of mug into your foot? Sorry about that, I broke a mug this morning," Leon said from behind her, lowering down to help her.

She did her best to hide her surprised. How could he see her?

"It's okay, I think I got it out," Ada replied, nodding but refusing to look at him.

"You sure? Who are you?" He asked with confusion and it hurt her.

She felt sad and resisted the urge to let any tears drop. She got up from the ground and walked out of the kitchen, wanting to be anywhere but near him. But she had to stay there and so she waited near the front door, hearing his footsteps come towards her.

At that moment, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**AN: Although there was actually no mention of the Watcher in this chapter, I wrote that as a foreshadowing.**


	4. Remembrance

**AN: This chapter will not announce another Supernatural and many other chapters from now on will be the same.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Resident Evil or its characters; otherwise I wouldn't do this to Ada.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Remembrance

* * *

"I had this compact and I was going to give it back to someone," Leon explained to Ada, holding out a white compact with a butterfly engraved on it, "Considering you've got a butterfly on your dress, could you take it."

Ada took the compact from his hands and looked at him, "Thanks."

"Was it yours? I don't remember taking it, sorry," He apologised, frowning a little.

"No, don't worry about it. Its purpose was served," Ada replied and he looked at her a little confused but nodded.

"I didn't catch your name," Leon said to her as she continued to stand there. She wondered just how much he had forgotten about his life because of her. She felt guilty.

"Ada Wong and don't worry, Sherry told me who you were," Ada smiled reassuringly, even if she wasn't very reassuring herself.

"Oh yeah. So you were the one knocking on the wall," Leon muttered watching over her.

"Yep, that's me," Ada laughed, faking her pride.

"Sorry if I scared you before," Leon explained, "I thought I knew you, but it was just my mistake."

"You didn't scare me, my foot just hurt a little so I wondered how much it really hurt," Ada laughed in reply. Hoping that her quickly made excuse was worth it.

"I can get a band-ait if you want," Leon suggested, pointing to a room close to them.

"No, it's fine," Ada replied shaking her head.

"OK," He shrugged and walked away from her. She heaved a breath. Could she have made things anymore awkward?

She heard a door open down in the hallway and watched as Helena and Sherry walked towards her.

"So, it was your compact," Helena muttered, looking at her with only a slight tint of anger.

"Yeah, I found the evidence and left it on a chip to clear your names," Ada replied, putting the compact away.

"Oh, I thought you gave it to Leon so he could fix his face," Helena replied sarcastically. The trio looked at the door as it knocked and Helena silently cursed.

"Shit," Ada mumbled as she saw Chris and he didn't look happy at all.

* * *

"I fucking hate you Wong," Chris muttered to her angrily. The pair was alone in a spare room. It was a conversation that needed to be secret.

"I accepted the deal. I didn't, however, know you would be my Watcher," Ada replied, her arms crossed over her chest, "Don't worry Redfield, as long as I do the right thing, then you should be let of sooner than later."

"Out of everyone to be Watcher and I had to be it!"

"Be thankful it isn't your sister."

Chris glared at her with extreme anger. His face was red and his hands were clutched into fists, but because of his position he was not allowed to harm the Butterfly. Not yet.

* * *

Sherry allowed Ada to stay in her room as they left. Ada grabbed out a blank book and opened it to the first page. She was going to write the amount of progress she thought she had gone through.

_17__th__ December 2013,_

_Everything started today. Becoming a Butterfly, basically one of the cursed beings in this world until I seal the deal. Once I do, I won't be a Butterfly anymore._

_Chris just happens to be my Watcher; he can only harm me (slightly) if I do something that wasn't part of the deal. Something I'm hoping not to do._

_I feel awful, I feel like I've taken someone's life and I don't mean by death. I don't know what my progress is today, the only thing that confuses me the most is why Leon didn't see me in the kitchen when I was knocking the wall, but he saw me when something was in my foot. I suppose some things are better left unanswered._

Ada sighed, putting the book back into the case she had bought and looked out the window. Chris was standing outside. He didn't look at her angrily, but he didn't seem calm either. He seemed weary, as if knowing something was going to happen.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I had a few troubles I came into and am still working through so bear with me. **


	5. A Little Fun

**AN: Look, I haven't really planned this story out, but I'm getting the ideas coming and I'm fleshing it out in my head. Hopefully the later chapters in this story are better than the beginning. I am not saying anything about the ending!**

**Disclaimers: I still don't own Resident Evil or its characters. If a wish were a leaf, I would have had them three years ago.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Fun

* * *

_Important Notice!_

_The more the Butterfly hangs out with their loved one, the more they'll get remembered until the deal is done. However, if something goes wrong with this and the deal doesn't get sealed, expect a visit from your Evil. An example can be that the person you love may not have such an interest in you and find someone else. This will most likely bring pain and sadness to the Butterfly and that's when they give in to the Evil, as they hope to get out of their life._

_The only problem is Butterflies never get out of their lives unless they seal the deal, so I pray that if you are a Butterfly, do the best to your ability to seal your deal, your life… your soul depends on it._

* * *

"Leon," Helena muttered as Sherry drove them back to Helena's house after a long day, "How are you doing?"

"Good," He replied simply, resting his elbow on the door and looking out of the window with a bored expression.

"Really? Doesn't look like it," Helena replied, shaking her head a little and watching him with concern.

He looked at her and sighed, "I'm fine."

"OK," Helena replied, looking away from him, "Just don't look so depressed."

"I just want to remember what I've forgotten, it's been annoying me all day," He muttered, continuing to look at Helena although she didn't look at him, he knew she was listening.

"Don't worry, you'll remember it eventually," Helena replied, hoping deep inside her that Ada was going to do what she needed to do.

Sherry parked in the garage and they saw Ada standing at the bedroom window, watching them come.

"I don't understand, she looks so familiar but I don't know her," Leon muttered to himself, as Sherry stopped the car. He sat there for a few seconds longer and got out, walking straight to the kitchen.

Ada walked into the kitchen, watched as Leon drank some water and looked out the window. She decided to leave him alone and walked to the living room.

"You seem so familiar to me," Leon muttered as Ada approached the door frame. Ada turned around to look at him. He was already facing her and Ada saw him look frustrated, "It feels like I've met you in a past life."

Ada shrugged, "I wouldn't know for sure if I've ever had a past life, but yes that's how I feel about you too."

"Ada, why did you come here?" Leon asked her, watching her curiously as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

Ada took a deep sigh, "I wanted to see Sherry to make sure she was okay."

"How do you know her?" He asked, taking a seat from across her and placing the glass onto the table. He looked at her with confusion.

"In Raccoon City," Ada simply said. Leon didn't reply, he just look at her.

There was complete silence in the kitchen and Ada didn't know if she could interrupt it, it was as if Leon was trying to figure something out, trying to _remember _something.

"Before or after the incident?" He asked seriously.

"Before. I had seen her around and I knew her name from her parents. Annette kept an eye on me most of the time whenever I visited the Umbrella labs," Ada explained, which was partially true, especially with Annette keeping her eyes on her on every movement she did.

"You worked for Umbrella?"

"I worked for Wesker, who was from Umbrella so in a way, yes," Ada nodded, scared of might possibly happen.

Leon didn't reply, he just nodded like she did and looked back out the window.

"Ada, the bitch in the red dress huh?" He muttered randomly.

She looked at him a little confused, "Krauser said that, he said that a few times to me."

Leon looked back at her, "Yeah, I recognise you with that red dress, the butterfly, but I don't really know who you are."

"No one really knows who I am," Ada muttered in reply, looking down at the table. _No one really knew me or ever will. Ada Wong is just a façade that I use. Who I really am is not someone I am anymore, not what I've been through._

"Ada," Leon muttered, sitting closer to her, "Someone will know who you are, someone really does care, if that's what's bothering you."

"Nothing's really bothering me," Ada laughed a little, looking up at him, "What's bothering you? I see the confusion and frustration on your face, is something wrong?"

"Like what you said, 'it's nothing'," Leon muttered and they both laughed.

"OK, well whatever it is that's frustrating you, I hope you solve it," Ada said, getting up and making her way back to the living room.

"Don't you worry, I think I may finally be getting to the answer," Leon replied.

Ada sighed and silently muttered to herself, "Just a little longer…"

* * *

"I need to know your progress Wong, Andrew is demanding it," Chris told her that night as she rested in Sherry's bedroom.

Sherry, Helena and Leon were in the living room, planning something. Chris had called for her in the bedroom.

"He does slightly remember me, but not enough yet. As a percentage, I'd say about 15 to 20%," Ada replied, grabbing her book and writing the same information down.

"Hey, at least it's progress," Chris smiled, although Ada could clearly see he was putting it on. She didn't mind though, as long as she didn't have a bad relationship with him, this would be ok.

"Very true, so, Andrew told you the backstory?" Ada asked, looking at him.

"Not a lot told me the basis about Leon having 'Ada Amnesia' thingy and that the deal is for you to get him to remember you," Chris replied, sitting on the bed.

"I guess that's about it," Ada replied, continuing to write into her book. Chris looked over her shoulder at the book she was writing in.

"Nice book, does that have a butterfly on it also?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"No Chris," Ada sighed, slamming the book shut and putting it in her case, "It's just a book."

"That I can see," Chris replied getting off the bed and walking to the door, "You better make sure you've got this Wong, I don't wanna see this come out badly."

"I don't think you wanna see this come out at all," Ada muttered to herself, listening as Chris closed the door behind him. Nothing was a secret anymore… this life she had was different and she was going to have to get used to it.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! The Backspace button isn't working very well on my laptop anymore and it's annoying me when I type really fast and then have to smash the button just to get rid of one letter.**


	6. I'm sorry, it's too late'

**AN: Thanks for the great idea! I may or may not input it into my story; it just depends where it goes from here. I really do thank you for the reviews and your own concepts. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I also do not own the lyrics by Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger's song **_**'Let Me Go'**_**. That song gave me some inspiration for this story; I recommend you listen to it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: 'I'm sorry it's too late'

* * *

'_Love that once hung on the wall,  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing._

_The echoes are gone in the hall,  
But I still remember, the pain of December._

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say,  
__**I'm sorry it's too late.**_

The song lyrics rang through Ada's head as she sat up on the bed. It was early morning; there was a small tint of orange in the horizon. Ada looked around the small room. Although the guest bedroom wasn't as neat as Sherry's, it wasn't too bad. It felt like home to her and that was the one thing she needed at the moment.

There was absolutely no reason to hide any feelings. She wasn't a spy anymore and never would be. Most of her past was done. It pained her though that the memories she was getting Leon to remember was exactly that.

'_I let it go, and now I know.  
A brand new life, is down this road.  
And when it's right, you always know.  
So this time, I won't let go.'_

"Ada, are you awake?" A muffled voice asked from behind the wooden door.

"Yeah," She sighed, lying back into the bed, watching the door as it opened.

Leon walked into room and looked at Ada sadly, "Why are you listening to that?"

Ada frowned, "What's wrong with it? Do you have a horrible taste in music or something?"

He shook his head and sat at the end of the bed. Ada sat so they were eye level.

"No, just have you listened to those lyrics… never mind," Leon sighed, looking away from her.

"I listen to the lyrics everyday Leon, their part of the song," Ada laughed and then sighed, "Does it sadden you? I'll turn it off."

Ada grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the stereo off.

"Not every song has lyrics Ada."

"Their called instrumentals," Ada replied and Leon just sighed.

"About my 'horrible taste' of music, what's your taste then?" He asked.

"That," Ada nodded to the stereo and Leon just shook his head.

"You listen to that type of music? I… don't tend to listen to music that much," Leon replied, shrugging a little.

"Music takes me to another place, to a reality I _want _to be in…" She replied and the room was silent again.

_These silences happen a lot don't they? _Ada asked herself and started laughing. Leon looked at her confused.

"It's nothing," She assured him with a smile.

"Hang on… were you listening to that song all night?" He asked.

"I sleep to music, it helps me dream of… things," Ada sighed, looking away from him. She wished she could dream, but she never did, not ever since she was young and even then most of them were nightmares.

"Things…" Leon trailed off, looking around the room.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"Two past six," He replied, looking at the watch on his left wrist.

"Well, it's too early to get breakfast I suppose," Ada muttered.

"Not really, everyone else is usually up by five, it's kinda surprising that we had a 'sleep in'," He explained to her, getting up and walking to the door, "What is it you want?"

"I can make it myself," Ada replied with courage, "I might not be a master chef, but I do know how to cook."

"Good, 'cause I know I can't," Leon laughed in reply and left the room.

Ada laughed a little as she got off the bed; she was still holding onto the remote control and decided she was going to finish listening to the song.

'_Won't let you go, don't let me go.'_

* * *

"Who's the better cook, Helena or Ada?" Sherry asked Leon, as they were waiting for the pair to finish cooking.

"I wouldn't know till I've tasted," Leon shrugged and watched as Ada closed the fridge door.

"Just take a guess now and then compare it afterward. I say Helena," Sherry replied smiling.

"Why?" Leon asked, looking at her curiously.

"I think Helena has more experience," She laughed, as Helena walked into the room and gave Sherry half a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you," Helena said, curtsying to Sherry as she placed a plate in front of Leon.

"I don't want to compare either one," Leon replied in a fake sulking matter.

"Don't let young Sherry tease you," Ada said, patting his hair as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Like I would," He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Helena and Ada returned to the kitchen. Helena rest against the sink as Ada cleaned everything from the bench.

"I don't want to be like Chris," Helena muttered and Ada looked at her confused, "He told me."

"Oh, okay, what do you wanna say?" Ada asked, returning to her cleaning.

"How are you doing? I mean how are you feeling and stuff?" Helena asked curiously.

"I'm… I'm okay," Ada stuttered, stopping a little as she put the things back.

Helena went over to her to help her out, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Ada sighed and leaned back onto the counter, "I'm doing alright."

"Good," Helena muttered, putting the glasses back into the cupboard.

* * *

"OK, so, do you still say Helena's is better?" Leon asked Sherry.

"Hm…" Sherry mumbled as she was still eating.

"Was that a yes?" Helena asked happily as she sat beside her.

"Umm…" She mumbled, swallowing her food down, "Yes."

"Well damn, Helena has got more experience than me," Ada laughed playfully as she joined in with the group, resting against the doorframe.

"I say you're both equal," Leon replied.

"You cannot sit on the fence!" Helena told him, with playful anger.

"I'm not, I'm sitting on a chair," Leon said, all of them laughing.

* * *

Ada sat on the bed as she listened to _'Let Me Go'_ again. Sherry came into the room and sighed.

"Ada stop being depressed!" She told her and Ada laughed.

"Oh dear, I'm not depressed, I just…" She trailed off as she swayed along with the chorus.

Sherry sighed, "Can't you listen to something else?"

"I'm really not in the mood," Ada mumbled, holding onto the pillow tightly. Listening to music rarely ever made her cry, but she just wanted to hold onto something.

"I should just turn this off and throw you into a room alone with Leon," Sherry laughed.

"And with all the silences we go through, I think I'd die," Ada muttered and looked at the pillow she was hugging.

"Oh come on…" Sherry sighed, turning the stereo off and sitting next to Ada, "I _know _something is wrong and I _know _what it is, but you're the only one to fix it!"

"I know," Ada mumbled, "I know I can do it and I will, but what will happen afterward?"

"I can't see into the future Ada, but if I could I still wouldn't tell you. Everything has its surprises," Sherry replied with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, they sure do," Ada replied, letting go of the pillow and hugging Sherry.

Leon looked at them and smiled a little, "I knew it!"

"What!?" Ada asked worried, she jumped away from Sherry and looked at him with shock.

"That there was something wrong," Leon laughed and Ada sighed with relief.

"Is there anything that is right?" She asked in reply.

"Oh… you're right there," Leon laughed and Ada just sighed at the awful pun.

"Oh please, I could not stand being in a room locked with you," Sherry sighed and he laughed.

"Of course not, my _good _puns aren't there for entertainment."

"You are making no sense," Sherry replied, cocking her head to the side with confusion.

"Is there a small party going on here? I hear awful puns, is that good or bad?" Helena asked as she came into the room.

There was a knock on the front door and Helena sighed, "And once again, the door calls for me."

"Oh that was a good one," Leon laughed, Sherry and Ada just sighed.

Helena opened the door and sighed.

There was a blonde haired woman with bright green eyes. She looked at Helena happily.

"I'm looking for Leon Kennedy, I heard he was here somewhere," She said to Helena.

Ada looked at her and cursed slightly. Andrew had sent her a Distraction.

* * *

**AN: The whole Distraction thing was in mind at the beginning of this chapter. It'll be explained in the next chapter.**


	7. A Challenge

**AN: I am writing this chapter over two days, as I'm about to go to bed, so I'll re-read this later to make sure there are no mistake or such.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I do own my character however.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Challenge

* * *

_Distraction_

_A Butterflies Evil will only send a Distraction if they think their Butterfly is experienced enough to try and do their deal with something that'll either distract them or their loved one. Distractions are not sent to Butterflies who are known to have problems._

_A Distraction is not there altogether. She only live as long as the deal lives. So once the Butterfly's sealed the deal, the Distraction will just vanish with no one remembering them or anything. So technically they don't exist. _

* * *

"I'm Hayley Hallows," The girl introduced herself to the group as she sat there drinking coffee.

"So, why are you actually here?" Ada asked curiously, giving her a slight glare.

The girl looked at her and laughed, a sweet light laugh and Ada immediately knew she was going to dislike this girl. Dislike her a lot!

"Well, I didn't come here just for Leon," She laughed, looking at him sweetly, "I came here to get to know you all."

"Oh this is just great," Sherry sighed and looked at Ada for a moment; motion her to go into the spare room for a word.

"Be right back, don't kill anyone," Sherry told the group and Hayley laughed once again. Sherry shivered and closed the door behind them.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with you," Sherry muttered, nodding toward the door.

"She's a Distraction," Ada simply replied, "Tell Helena that so I don't have to tell her."

"Sure, I suspected that much," Sherry nodded, "Better get back into that room."

Ada put a hand on Sherry's shoulder, "Make sure you don't get too close to her, she'll do anything to make sure others go against me, I don't want that happening to any of you."

Sherry nodded, "Got it. Better get back to Leon and Helena before she makes any sudden moves."

They walked back into the living room and Ada smiled when she saw Leon with a stressed look on his face.

"So, what conversation have we started now?" Ada asked the trio as she sat down on the couch beside Leon.

"Something about cats? I'm not really interested," Leon said, looking at Hayley, "I was never really into cats."

"I guess you're not into pets at all then," Hayley sighed, looking at the floor sadly.

"Not really," Leon muttered, "So Ada, about being stuck in a room with me and my _awful _puns…"

"Yeah, that would be the hard life," Ada laughed, but continued to watch Hayley curiously.

"Hayley, I have absolutely no idea who you are," Leon explained to her, "How the hell do you know me?"

Ada crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation from the Distraction. She couldn't wait to see what it was.

Hayley looked a little worried, "Uh…"

"See, who the hell are you working for?" Leon asked seriously.

Hayley smiled, "Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Don't worry about him, I've taken care of that," Ada said, joining the conversation, "To be honest, I think Hayley here is just trying to budge into our business."

"Oh really Ada," Hayley smirked, "That's one of the things that I'd be least likely to do."

Ada did a slight nod and muttered to herself, "Oh right sure, it just has to be a blonde."

Leon frowned at her, "I'm blond too you know."

"Why are you eavesdropping on a conversation I am having with myself?" Ada asked him quietly.

"I'm doing anything it takes to get her outta here, this Hayley girl's is really creeping me out," Leon muttered to her, pointing at Hayley.

"Hey! Don't point at me, that's rude!" Hayley called out to him.

"That's my gratitude towards someone I know I'm not going to get along with," He replied, sticking a tongue out at her.

She shook her head and immediately walked out the door.

The room went silent for a few minutes, which Ada was glad with.

_Maybe Leon sorted it out himself,_ she laughed to herself.

"OK… so back to whatever the hell we were doing…" Helena muttered looking at the group with confusion, "Anyone remember what happened just then?"

"Don't worry about it. It was just a waste of time," Ada replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

* * *

"Wong… how did you get rid of the Distraction so easily?" Chris asked her curiously as they out on the porch.

"Leon took care of it for me," Ada replied, swinging a little on the seat.

"Really, well that wasn't very much of a distraction," Chris sighed, "Progress?"

"Eh, I'm not really keeping count anymore, I suppose it's still around a quarter," Ada shrugged, looking over the backyard.

"OK," Chris sighed and looked at her, "I know you've probably been asked this a hell of a lot of times, but are you sure you're okay?"

Ada nodded but remained silent.

"Wong… Ada," Chris muttered, sitting beside her, "It just seems like you're a little lost or something."

"I don't know what'll happen if it ever ends," Ada muttered. It was one of the things she was scared of, she didn't know what the ending was and didn't know if she wanted to see it.

"Ada, the end will come eventually, but that's the least of your worries at the moment," Chris replied calmly, "Focus on your current mission."

Ada sighed and knew Chris was right. This was just like any other mission, even it was a bit more personal, she always saw through to the end and right now she was going to get through it.

"Do you think Andrew will send another Distraction?" Ada asked Chris curiously, already knowing that Chris couldn't tell her of Andrew's ideas.

"Why would he do that?" Chris asked with slight confusion.

"Leon's not the one who would get distracted, I am."

* * *

**AN: That's wasn't the original finish for this chapter, but it seemed to be the better of the endings. I might also come back to re-edit the Distractions description. **


	8. Sealing the Deal

**AN: OK, enough of the twists, let's get down to business!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, I do own my Supernatural beings… except for Chris (although he isn't really classified as Supernatural) or Ada (because you know… she's a Resident Evil character).**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sealing the Deal

* * *

Ada held onto the pillow tight as she sat there in the quiet room, listening to the conversation in the living room… something about Christmas.

She wasn't too sure what to do right now or how she was going to get out of this, it wasn't the first time she had hesitated but she felt that this was more than hesitation.

"Ada," Leon muttered softly as he opened the bedroom door and looked at her with concern.

Ada looked at him for a little while and then returned to staring at the ground.

"Are alright? You haven't really talked much… or eaten," Leon muttered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm…" Ada decided she wasn't going to lie, "No… I'm not."

"Why?" He asked worried.

Ada couldn't seem to answer. She just remained silent.

Leon hugged her tightly, ignoring her trembling shoulders. She looked up at him with a sad expression and sighed.

Silence filled the room again, except for the sound of the television from the living room. A silent, small tear streamed down her face, Leon wiped it away carefully and held her there for a moment longer, listening to her breathing.

He rocked her back and forth like a child who had been saddened deeply by something and she didn't do anything, she let herself be rocked. It calmed her down.

"We're thinking of how we're going to celebrate Christmas, you wanna join us?" Leon asked her politely and softly as to not disturb her.

She looked at him and nodded slightly, "OK."

He gave her a small smile, "Our ideas are very weird."

Ada shrugged, "Probably not nearly as weird as the Christmas' that I've had."

* * *

"OK, so Sherry's planning on inviting Jake, Chris and Claire are coming as well, is there anyone else we're missing out on?" Helena asked the group in a serious tone, only it didn't seem to be working all too well.

"There are probably a large amount of people we've forgotten," Sherry explained, "But they could be doing their own things for Christmas."

"Very right you are Sherry," Leon nodded in agreement, "I say that'll be all we need."

"OK," Helena nodded, folding the paper up, "I'll send out invitations tomorrow or so."

"That's all sorted out," Sherry sighed, "I'm going to bed." She waved farewell and left to her bedroom.

"Ada," She looked at Leon with confusion, "I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

"What?" Ada almost burst out with surprisement.

Leon laughed, "I said 'I'll be sleeping with you tonight'."

"In bed?"

"No, on the floor," He replied with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

Ada started laughing, "Yeah, that was a stupid question."

Leon shrugged and went into the spare room without another word.

"Ada," Helena muttered. Ada had never heard her name be called so much in one single day. She looked at Helena, "We're trying to help to the best of our ability."

* * *

Chris didn't visit Ada that night and she was glad. Having to talk to Chris wasn't really that comfortable, not after the whole 'stolen identity' issue from earlier that year.

"I love the sudden surprise on your face when I said I was going to bed with you tonight. We agreed about it this morning remember?" Leon asked her with a curious look, as he lay on the bed waiting for her.

Ada stood there for a few moments. She didn't remember agreeing to anything that morning.

"No, I don't remember. Not that it really bothers me all too much though," She shrugged, pulling the covers over herself as she rested into the bed.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going to sleep on the floor," Leon laughed. Ada sighed; she really shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

* * *

_Something doesn't feel right_, Ada thought to herself as she awoke. She sat up and looked to her right side.

Leon was not there and Ada panicked a little. Instead, there was a note left behind. Ada picked the note up and began to read.

_Ada,_

_I have to say, you definitely do very well in your missions. This is Andrew by the way, if you didn't work that out yet._

_But there's one last thing you have to do and you should know what that is._

_Meet me at 700 hours, sharp! Otherwise something will happen and you don't want that to, do you?_

_You know where to meet me._

That was all there was on the note. Ada pocketed the note, she did know what to do and she was going to start getting prepared for whatever the hell it was.

Ada glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:15 AM. She had at least two hours to get prepared and show up.

She knew what she was taking, she knew what she was doing and she knew that the final part of the test was going to be the hardest part of being a Butterfly.

It was time to seal the deal!

* * *

**AN: What'll happen after Ada seals the deal? Will she go back to her old life or start anew. Well, we'll just have to find out won't we.**


	9. Hourglass

**AN: I… wow. Didn't expect so many reviews XD (Like three!) I'm glad that you actually enjoy this story. Like I said a few chapters ago, I never really thought this story would be all that great. You hear that! The story's own author didn't think this story was going to make it. But with the reviews you've given me, I actually wanna get to the end of this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil. I've said that for about 9 chapters now and I'm not going to.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hourglass

* * *

Ada leaned against the brick wall. The same place she had been three days before. The alleyway. Where she and Andrew had made the deal. It was now going to be the place where she was going to seal it.

"Wong, I see you made it in time," She heard someone mutter to her left. She looked to her left and found Andrew, standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'm ten minutes early," She replied and Andrew shrugged.

"At least you're here," He simply replied, walking past her and stopping at the end of the alleyway.

"Tell me Andrew, what happens to Butterflies who don't agree to their deal?" Ada asked him, pushing herself off the wall but continuing to stand in her place.

"It's the same thing that happens if they fail to seal their deal," He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ada stared at him, she had no idea what happened to Butterflies if they failed to seal their deals. She wanted to know though and it wasn't because she thought she'd go down the same way, it was because no one else had bothered to ask.

Had Chris? Did Chris even care for that matter? Ada thought that he probably didn't. The one thing on Chris' mind was that the sooner she sealed the deal, the sooner he'd be put off the job of watching over her.

"Ada, if a Butterfly doesn't agree to their deal or doesn't seal it they don't die. They just don't exist anymore," Andrew explained to her, standing up straight, preparing for the finale.

"So they just get completely wiped off this planet. No one even knowing, remembering them," Ada replied, a slight tone of shock in her voice. She had expected that much but she couldn't hide her shock. _There was probably a whole generation in the past that didn't want to be a Butterfly or didn't seal their deal and just didn't exist from then on, what happened to their families? Did they just forget everything about their child, _Ada thought to herself, watching as Andrew then continued on down the alleyway.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. Now come with me, let's seal this once and for all," Andrew muttered in reply, disappearing from her view.

Ada followed Andrew's trail. She walked through the narrow alleyway and found herself standing outside of a large two story house that appeared to have been there for centuries.

She watched as the front door closed. She walked up to the porch silently. The door creaked slightly as she opened it and found herself in a lit room. It was fresh and looked nothing like what she had expected. Everything was so technical, so advanced, it was like she was standing in a house that was meant to be in the future.

She guessed the room that she was standing in was Andrew's computer room, as there were a number of computers lined up against every wall.

"Ada, come into the living room," Andrew called out to her from her right.

She turned away from the computer room and walked down the hall. She saw Andrew sitting on a sofa and walked into the room.

Andrew motioned for her to sit down and she did so, opposite him.

"Do I have to sign something?" She asked curiously.

"No," Andrew shook his head with a slightly smile, "I'm glad to see that you made it this far."

"Why?" Ada asked him with confusion.

"All the hesitations you went through. Chris told me you seemed to have had a hard time," Andrew replied, holding his hands together and watching her closely.

Ada looked away from him, "There were a few moments, but I made it. Every mission I go through has it's tough times, but I've made through all of them. Is this mission any different from those? I think not."

Andrew nodded, "Fair thinking. OK, let's cut to what we've really been waiting for, shall we?"

Ada shrugged, "You're the one who says I've progressed this far."

"Very right," Andrew sighed, getting up, "You stay here." He walked out of the living room.

Ada sat there in complete silence, looking around at the living room. It was all very modern, a flat screen TV, a large stereo and, of course, a laptop sitting on the table.

Ada decided that doing the best she could during these minutes of Andrew being out of the room would be best. She opened the laptop and found that it was already in the administer and she knew that he had done so deliberately. She opened the latest document and found pictures of her. _What the hell?_

"What better way of getting to you then getting rid of competition," She heard Andrew say from behind her. She turned to see him by the door frame with a smile on his face, "What better way to make you suffer than have you be forgotten by that someone and then finally find out why this happened."

"Andrew, what kind of Evil are you!?" Ada asked him with anger, standing up and walking away from the laptop.

Andrew licked his lips and sighed, "You know, living the life of an Evil is cursed. I have to live forever so what better way to live forever than with a Butterfly."

"But Butterflies don't live forever," Ada replied, holding her composure. _I need to get as much information as I can_.

"Very true, but they live longer," Andrew nodded, turning around and pushing something into the room.

There was a loud thud and Ada looked down at the figure.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, but she stood there refusing to be tricked by such an evil being.

"Might as well say your final goodbye, he won't be existing for much longer," Andrew laughed madly, walking out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"The bastard didn't keep to his word," Ada muttered underneath her breath, lowering down to look at Leon.

_These bruises, they've been here for a while_, Ada though to herself, touching Leon gently over his face. He was unconscious and she knew there was no way he was going to wake up any time soon.

_The laptop! _Ada stood up, grabbed the laptop from the table and went back next to Leon. She check everything else that was on it.

Andrew hadn't just been keeping an eye on her but on others as well. _Sherry, Helena, Jill… I know these people_, Ada thought as she looked through the list of people on the document. _What kind of sick Evil is this guy?!_

"Uh," Leon moaned as he tried to move. Ada stopped him.

"Don't. You're hurt pretty bad," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Ada, where… where am I?" He asked her with confusion.

"Andrew's house."

"Andrew… he told me he was an Evil or something like that. Ada, you've gotta tell me what's going on here!" Leon muttered, trying to sit up only for Ada to stop him again.

"I will, but we might now have long," Ada muttered, remembering what Andrew had said.

"Just tell me, please," He pleaded, holding onto her tightly.

She closed the laptop lid; she sighed and looked down at his pained eyes.

"An Evil is a Supernatural being that targets people and puts them into really bad deals," Ada replied, putting it in the most straight forward way she could think of, "Those people he sets deals with are called Butterflies."

"Are you a Butterfly?"

Ada sighed, debating whether to say yes or no. _If this is my final task, I might as well just tell him_.

"Yes, I am."

"The deal he set. It was about me wasn't it?" Leon asked and then sighed, "I forgot who you were, and that's what it was!"

Ada nodded slightly and picked the laptop up again, looking through the list of names again.

"What's on there?" Leon asked, attempting to sit up and doing so with minimal amount of pain.

"A list of names."

Leon looked over shoulder at the list and muttered silently, "Sherry, Helena… he wasn't just targeting you Ada, he's targeting other people."

"He's only targeting them if he doesn't get me," Ada explained giving him the laptop and looking around the room.

"What?" Leon asked her confused.

Ada sighed once again and looked at him sadly, "That's why I said that we may not have much time. He targeted me because he wants someone with him. An Evil's life is cursed to live forever and they only die of old age."

Leon only continued giving her a look of confusion.

"They die when they get a Butterfly," Ada sighed, "Once they get their Butterfly, they live an eternal life together… kinda. A Butterfly still dies, but that Butterfly will live with them as a spirit."

"And he wants you," Leon muttered, piecing it together.

Ada nodded, "I don't know how we're going to get out of this."

"Hey, don't worry. That's the thing that you wanna do least when you're in this situation," Leon muttered softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know you and you _always _come out on top."

Ada looked at him and smiled, "You're right." She stood up and walked to the window, "I wonder if we can break this."

"Unless this Evil guy can do magic spells, I think we'll be able to," Leon replied, holding onto the end of the table, "Help me with this."

Ada went over to the other end and picked it up. They went to the window and threw the table at it.

The sound of alarms went off and they both jumped through the window.

* * *

Andrew waited for them outside and smiled, watching them coming toward him.

"Good job," He clapped, appearing in front of them. They didn't notice him there until then.

"Andrew!" Ada exclaimed, stopping in her tracks, watching him cautiously.

Andrew looked over at Leon and sighed, "How could you ever be into someone with such bad hair."

"What?" Leon asked angrily.

Andrew laughed, "But seriously Ada. How can you really like him? Think about it, has he actually helped you?"

"Yes," Ada replied with no hesitation, "He has, multiple times."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Don't try and make me doubt my reply Andrew, that's not going to work. Like you said at the beginning 'I'm not going to bluff my way through this', so don't even bother trying to talk your way through this," Ada replied with a tint of anger.

"Oh, my words are being used against me!" Andrew replied with fake shock, "See, that's why I like a woman like you."

"Yeah right, all you want me for is my body," Ada spat out in reply.

"How could that be true? I'll outlive you," Andrew replied with a smirk.

"Not if you don't keep your word, give me the hourglass," Ada demanded, holding her hand out.

"What are you talking about Miss Wong, I don't have an hourglass," The Evil replied, chuckling a little.

"Just give it to me," Ada replied angrily.

Andrew shrugged, taking an hourglass out of his trench coat and handing it to her, "There you go."

Ada smirked, "Good, because you know an Evil dies when they go against their word."

Andrew frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Ada backed away from him, motioning for Leon to do the same thing, "If I recall you telling me about our agreements, you weren't going to do anything to Leon."

Andrew looked at her and didn't reply. He had just realised what he had done. He had just put himself on his deathbed.

"No! No that can't be right!" He yelled at her, shaking his head with fury.

"Oh, but it is," Ada replied, handing the hourglass back to him, "Now drop it!"

Andrew smiled, "That's the one thing I am not going to do." And without Ada even noticing it, the hourglass returned back into her hands.

They heard the laughter of Andrew echo around the walls as he disappeared from existence.

Ada looked at the hourglass and became worried. She didn't know if there was an alternate to fix the problem.

"Ada, I can only guess what that hourglass is for and I don't think I'm going to like it," Leon muttered softly, looking at her with sad eyes.

Ada looked back at him and held the hourglass tightly, "This is how much time you have left."

* * *

**AN: I'm evil XD I'm not an Evil, I'm just evil. I'm going to leave it on a cliff-hanger tonight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I gotta think of writing the next.**


	10. He Disappears

**AN: I've been having a debate on how to end this story. I think I know how I'm going to do it. Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil and I probably never will.**

* * *

Chapter 9: He Disappears

* * *

"What was the solution that you did have in mind?" Helena asked Ada wearily, standing at the door.

"Well, to usually get rid of an hourglass you need the Evil to drop it. I tried to do this. I gave it to Andrew, but he just gave it back to me as soon as he became non-existent," Ada replied with frustration, "I don't know any alternate solutions."

Helena sighed and then she pointed at the hourglass, "How much time do you think is left?"

Ada looked at the hourglass. The sand falling through it slowly. It was already half way through.

"I say a few hours at the least," She calculated, a little unsure.

Helena nodded and Sherry came into the room with Jake close behind her.

"What's going on here? It seems a little urgent," Sherry asked the pair in worry.

"Look… don't worry about it ok," Leon said to her, walking over to the group, "We _will _find a way… I hope."

"Well, someone at least tell me," Jake muttered, joining the conversation.

"Long story short, that hourglass is how much time Leon has left," Chris muttered, walking into the room with Claire.

"Hey, Christmas isn't until next week," Leon said, looking at Helena with confusion.

"Chris told me," Helena simply replied.

"You knew!?" Ada asked him with fury. Leon grabbed hold of her shoulders, pulling her away from the Redfield.

"Ada, calm down," Leon muttered to her softly, "It seems like I'm the only calm one here."

"I still don't quite know what's going on…" Jake repeated looking at the group like they were crazy.

"Jake, when the time runs out, Leon's not going to exist anymore," Chris told him with a serious look and he looked at Ada with a sad expression, "I couldn't do anything Wong! You know I couldn't!"

"Seriously everyone!" Leon yelled out to them loudly, "Can we just calm down!? We are not going to find any solution just standing here and talking about it. I need to know everything about that hourglass and only a few of you can tell me." He looked at Ada calmly, "What'll happen if it gets smashed to the ground?"

Ada looked at him with a surprised look on her face which soon turned sad, "I guess you won't exist anymore."

"Well, let's not go with that idea," Leon muttered.

"I'll go do some research of these Supernatural beings, I'll be back," Helena said, walking out of the room quickly.

Leon looked at Chris, "Tell me, what did you have to do with this?"

* * *

Helena's searching failed and she couldn't help but feel awful.

"Helena, it's not your fault," Ada said from the door way. Helena looked up at her and threw the book onto the floor. She didn't look happy at all and Ada was worried that Helena might turn on her.

"You're right," She nodded, "This is just how life goes. Where'd you put the hourglass?"

"I gave it to Leon," Ada replied and Helena nodded again. She stayed where she was, she didn't want Helena suddenly attacking her.

Helena chuckled, "That's understandable."

"I think Leon was right. We all need to calm down," Ada told her calmly, "I was afraid before, but I realised I was thinking it over." Ada went over to her slowly and sighed, "Helena, I believe you can find a way."

Helena looked up at Ada with confusion, "What did Andrew do?"

"He broke his word," Ada explained, sitting next to her, "He promised me, when we made the deal, that he wouldn't target Leon or do anything to him. His desire got to him, made him harm Leon and try to gain power over me."

"But, because he broke his word, he basically killed himself and now he just doesn't exist anymore."

"Will we forget Leon if Leon doesn't exist anymore?" Helena asked with small tears in her eyes.

Ada tried to look at her calmly, but looked at the ground.

"Yes…"

"Well… let's not let that happen," Helena said, "He's done plenty of things. We don't want to forget someone like that."

Ada looked back at her again, she smiled at Helena's sudden courage in finding a solution, "I _hope _there is a solution."

* * *

Leon looked at Sherry and Jake tiredly. They watched him closely, Sherry looked worried and scared. Jake was trying to calm her down, but to no success.

"Hold on to this for me," Leon said, handing to hourglass to Claire. She smiled weakly as she took it from him. She sat next to him, also watching.

"Sherry… you're a tough girl, I know you can pull through this," Leon smiled to her and she gave out a short burst of trembling laughter.

"Damn, I should have known there was going to be a funnel here today. I should have bought a farewell card," Jake laughed jokily. They smiled, but didn't laugh. It was all too much to take in at such a short amount of time.

Helena and Ada returned into the living room. Helena had tears streaming down her face and in a weak attempt to shrug it off, she tried to smile.

"I… couldn't find anything," Helena told him sadly, "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey," Leon said, getting up and hugging her tightly as she started crying, "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do, it's none of your fault! Calm down."

"I'm… I'm alright," Helena said, tears still in her eyes as she backed away from him. A look of guilt still on her face.

"Helena, please calm down, I don't want people crying… not right now," Leon muttered softly and looked at Ada.

Ada lowered her head to the ground. She wasn't going to cry… not yet.

He walked over to her and sighed, pushing the hair out of her face, "I can see that you're sad. But don't worry. I'll always be there for you."

Ada looked up into his calm bright blue eyes. She held back those tears for later, now was not the time to cry.

The same couldn't be said for Sherry however, who was bawling over Jake's shoulder. Claire looked at her saddened, but Jake just gave a slight nod, allowing Sherry to continue.

* * *

Claire looked into the hourglass and sighed, _not long now_. Three hours had gone past. Chris was sitting next to her, hugging her to almost death. Sherry was asleep on Jake's shoulder and Jake looked at Helena who seemed to be fiddling around with something.

Leon was lying on top of Ada. She sat there, brushing her fingers through his hair but retaining a calm look.

The room was very silent and Claire didn't really like it. It didn't feel right, but she didn't want to interrupt want anyone was doing.

"Are you okay Claire?" Leon asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

She smiled, "Just getting hugged to death by my big bro. He's probably cracked a few ribs."

Leon chuckled, "Yeah, he threw me over himself once."

"Oh, don't go over that again," Chris moaned and Claire looked at him confused.

"Haven't you told her what happened in China?" Leon asked Chris curiously. Ada sighed.

"What happens in China stays in China Leon," Chris said in a warning tone.

Leon looked at Ada, "No it doesn't."

Chris sighed and looked at Claire, "It wasn't really much of a fight."

"I threw your gun away Chris."

"And I couldn't find the bloody thing when you did."

"It was right next to my feet!"

Sherry started to murmur and Jake looked at Chris and Leon threateningly. Sherry awoke, yarning. She looked at them and laughed.

"I know you weren't trying to wake me up, but really, I was going to wake up anyway," She told them smiling.

Claire crossed her arms, "What exactly was this fight about?"

"Ada." Chris replied, looking at Leon with a smirk.

"Carla." Ada replied, smirking at Chris.

"Ada."

"Carla."

"Alright! I get the idea!" Claire shouted to the pair and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well whoever it was. An Asian with a blue dress and red scarf," Chris replied, grumpily.

Ada sighed once again, shaking her head a little. She looked at Leon, who was looking back at her.

A dim smile was on his pale face and she knew something was wrong.

Claire noticed Ada's worried look and looked at the hourglass straight away. The particles were almost all on the bottom.

"No," Ada muttered quietly. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Leon touched her face with ice cold hands, he weakly smiled at her. _ At least he doesn't seem to be in any sort of pain_, Ada thought to herself, holding onto his hand.

"No," She muttered once again and this time she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Everyone was watching closely, with worry and fear. With sadness and guilt.

"Ada," Leon muttered to her softly, her name a whisper from his lips, "You know… I've always loved you."

Ada nodded, "I have too. I don't like saying goodbyes. I never had. All those times I left you…"

He put a finger to her lips, "Shh, don't worry about that now. All that matters is the present. I'll always be there for you Ada, always."

He pushed himself up to her. His lips touched hers. Gently and softy, as if they weren't even there. She held him tightly, like she had with the hourglass and didn't want him to go. There was still so much to tell him.

"'_Go to sleep, my love_'," Leon sang to her.

"Sweet dreams Leon… I will never forget you."

"Sadly… you will…"

The final particles emptied the hourglass and Leon disappeared from her arms. She cried, looking up to the ceiling, wishing for any sort of way she could have him back.

Helena sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. The afternoon was spent with tears and silence.

_There has to be a way_, Ada thought to herself and hugged Helena tightly, _maybe there are still Timers out there._

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it, but I didn't want to drag it out for too long.**

**I cried at two places just writing this fanfiction tonight, I'm probably going to cry myself to sleep. I'm such a weak author.**

**Will Ada find a Timer… will she get Leon back?**


	11. Final Chapter

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. I do own the descriptions of my Supernatural beings however.**

* * *

Final Chapter

* * *

_Timer_

_A Timer can do anything with time. Turn it back, go into the future… anything. There are consequences of course, but good things can come out of it in the end._

_For a long time, Timers were thought to not exist for a very long time and many people don't even know they exist. There are only a few left in the world. The history behind these Timers is unknown… they have, possibly, gone back and made sure people have forgotten them. They don't like to see the things that happen because of their cursed life._

_If a Timer does, ten years have been lost from the universe's life. Don't ever kill a Timer, no matter how much of an asshole they are._

* * *

"He remembered everything right?" Helena asked Ada curiously, as she watched Ada pack everything into her case.

"Yes, but he remembered too late," Ada sighed, continuing to pack all her things.

"How long is it before we forget?" Helena replied, sitting on the bed.

"24 hours… we've wasted two," Ada told her, standing up, holding the case tightly.

"Ada stop!" Helena called out to her as Ada left the room, a look of anger on her face.

"Being angry isn't going to help anything, keep in mind what Leon said," Helena told her seriously and Ada gave her a small nod, walking out of the room.

Helena doubted that she was going to retain her calm look.

* * *

Ada knew that there was only one Timer nearby and she wasn't going to be easy to talk to.

Sheryl Stafford was of 20 years of age and didn't know the full ability of her power. Her life had been a total mess and Ada had often wondered why she didn't go back and change it.

Ada knocked on her front door and Sheryl looked at her with a smile.

"Hello Ada, how great it is to see you today… I can only guess that you can't say the same thing," Sheryl said, a frown appearing on her face.

"I want your help Sheryl, but you don't have to do it… I know what you think of it," Ada said, Sheryl allowing her in her house.

Sheryl wasn't at all angry, she looked at Ada calmly, "I know what you're getting at and I've been having thoughts about if I should help or not. The only thing I hate about this power is seeing everyone else's' miserable lives."

Ada looked at her with a blank expression, "I bet that would suck."

"If I help you… you won't be a Butterfly anymore," Sheryl told her with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ada asked her with confusion.

"The deal wasn't sealed… you're still technically a Butterfly but you can't be punished because your Evil's dead," Sheryl explained to her, "If you go back and destroy the hourglass then the deal will be sealed."

"How?" Ada asked, "What does the hourglass have anything to do with it?"

"The hourglass is his existence, if you are able to get rid of it, he'll remember you fully and thus the end of the deal," Sheryl explained, sitting on the couch.

Ada stood at the doorframe, still in confusion, "What would be the best time?"

"The time when you put the hourglass into Leon's hands," Sheryl replied calmly.

"What should I do then?" Ada asked, curiosity taking over her confusion.

"Let him drop it to the ground."

* * *

"OK, you have to do this correctly Ada, there's no second chance… actually there is but you'll most likely go into an infinite loop of doing the same mistake, I don't want to go through something like that again," Sheryl explained to her.

Ada stood there, holding on to the hourglass. Time was frozen at that moment, but it was only because Sheryl was freezing it.

"I understand," Ada nodded, looking away from her and at Leon.

Time resumed and Ada had to make sure not to give anything away.

"Seriously everyone!" Leon yelled out to them loudly, "Can we just calm down!? We are not going to find any solution just standing here and talking about it. I need to know everything about that hourglass and only a few of you can tell me." He looked at Ada calmly, "What'll happen if it gets smashed to the ground?"

Ada looked at him calmly, "Everything will be sealed. I just remembered from an article that I read about the hourglass. _If an Evil doesn't smash it, give it to the person whose life is on the line_. I don't know if it'll work entirely, but I hope it will."

Leon nodded, sighing a little as she gave him the hourglass, "OK… cross your fingers," He smiled, as he dropped the hourglass away from everyone's feet.

Ada hoped deeply that Sheryl was right about this. She hoped her lie was convincing enough so Helena wouldn't wonder what had really happened.

Leon swayed and fell onto the floor, landing on his knees. Chris hurried over to him, grabbing hold of his arm.

Leon's body went limp, as if he had fallen asleep.

"He's still breathing," Chris announced to them and Ada let out a breath that she didn't realise she had breathed in.

"I hope this works," Ada muttered underneath her breath. Helena walked to her with confusion.

"Why were you worrying so much before?" Helena asked her curiously, "Why did you seem so worried?"

"I didn't remember anything until I looked at the hourglass. It was then that I remembered something from a small article I read," Ada explained and walked out of the room, wanting Helena to follow her.

She walked to the kitchen, where a laptop was on the dining table. Ada sat down in front of it and typed fast, looking through multiple documents and finally finding something.

Helena leaned down beside her shoulder and looked at the glowing screen.

"This is written in the future," Ada explained to Helena and Helena looked at her baffled.

"If it's being written from in the future how can we read it now?"

"This person is stuck in the middle of time and we only get bits and pieces of information, which we then try to put together," Ada told her, she pulled up a document that was titled Butterfly.

Ada handed Helena the laptop and Helena started to read what was there. She looked at Ada and smiled.

"You learn something new every day."

* * *

"I know she's here!" Ada heard a shout from the living room and didn't know if it was safe to go in there.

"Leon… calm down!" Sherry replied and Ada walked out the back door.

She didn't like leaving, but now was not the time to be in this household.

"Ada!" She heard her name get called from behind her. She turned around and saw Chris; he didn't look at all angry, just frustrated, "You're leaving at a time like this! You need to come inside! You have to tell him!"

"OK," Ada nodded, walking back into the house. This was harder than she expected.

* * *

"Ada… what are you doing here?" He asked her with confusion. After taking a while to calm him down, Ada was finally able to talk to him.

"You will remember, eventually," Ada muttered quietly.

"Then tell me the whole business about Evil's and Butterflies," Leon sighed.

Helena handed him the laptop she had been reading from.

"These documents tell us everything there is to know about these Supernatural beings," Helena explained to him.

"Ow!" Leon winced as he looked down at him hand. There was glass on it and little drops of blood started to appear.

"Oh," Helena sighed, making her way to kitchen only for Ada to stop her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," She assured her, coming back into the living room with a wet paper towel.

"Here, you might need this," Ada said, offering the paper towel to Leon.

"De ja vu," Leon muttered to himself, dubbing his hand with the paper towel and then there was sudden realisation on his face, "Andrew! That bastard!"

"Don't worry about him," Ada smiled, "He doesn't exist anymore."

"_I_ threw that hourglass on the floor, I hurt myself yet again, just like three days ago when you came into the house and a piece of that mug went into that foot," Leon explained to her, "Are you still a Butterfly?"

"I don't know. You can only answer that for yourself," Ada replied and with that, she walked out of the living room and made her way to the front door.

"Ada wait!"

Ada opened the door, ready to leave the house and go onto whatever life that was ahead of her when she saw Sheryl out on the lawn, as if stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go again! Don't leave… please!" Leon pleaded, coming into Ada's view. He looked at her worried and sad.

Ada hesitated, something that seemed to happen more often. _If I leave now, this whole thing would have been for nothing… but what if I stay? What'll happen?_ She asked herself and wondered if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"I won't let you go as long as you won't let me go… do we have a deal?" Ada asked him with a smile on her face.

Leon shrugged, "I think you've had enough deals for a while."

* * *

_Sealing the Deal_

_Once you've sealed the deal, you will no longer be a Butterfly._

_You won't probably see any Supernaturals after that, but you shouldn't be sad._

_There will always be Supernatural beings in the world and there may even be a life where you don't have to meet one._

_Evils, Butterflies, Watchers and Distractions aren't the only Supernaturals out there, and there are plenty of other things out there._

_I, myself, don't want to have anything to do with Supernaturals ever again and I'm writing this to tell you that no matter what you go through, you will find a way out._

_Always…_

_Written by: Ada Wong_

* * *

**AN: I hope that answers some of your questions. OK, I'm done and I'm probably not going to write something like this again, I don't know whether you'll be thankful or something else. I really do thank you for reading and without your help & inspiration I probably wouldn't have finished this story otherwise.**

**The End & Thank You!**


End file.
